Vehicle door latches, both for the driver and passenger compartments as well as other storage compartments, include latches to secure the door in a closed position. Strength and durability of the latches are usually important features for the long-term life of the latch through repeated use.
Also, versatility of the latch for various applications is a desired feature which minimizes latch variations, inventory, and costs.
Therefore, there is a need for a strong, durable, and versatile latch useful for many applications.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary latch assembly with an improved plate structure having strength, durability and versatility.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary latch assembly having a front C-shaped front plate with top and bottom flanges, and to which a back plate can be easily mounted.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary latch assembly having a front plate with a strength-enhancing embossment extending beneath the rotor and catch and extending continuously between the opposite ends of the plate.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary latch assembly having multiple points for alternative connections of trip levers for actuating the catch and rotor.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary latch assembly having modular components that can be assembled for right and left-handed applications.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary latch assembly having indicia for aligning the striker to the latch.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary latch assembly having a back plate with hex-shaped holes for mounting the axles for the rotor and the catch.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary latch assembly having a back plate with tabs to limit rotation of the trip lever.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a rotary latch assembly having a back plate with tabs to retain the ends of springs for the rotor and catch.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a rotary latch assembly which is economical to manufacture and install, and which is safe and simple to use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.